


summer fling (or maybe not)

by bearpeaches



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Swap, Best Friends Byun Baekhyun & Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, KaiYeol/ChanKai Platonic Relationships, Lifeguard Jongin, M/M, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Sexual Tension, Slight hint of Daddy Kinks, Smut, Summer Romance, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, chaebol kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearpeaches/pseuds/bearpeaches
Summary: The first time Kyungsoo failed to interrogate Baekhyun was also the first time he found the excitement he was longing for.And that excitement comes personified by the name of KIM JONGIN.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 14
Kudos: 106
Collections: Round 4: Spring and Summer





	summer fling (or maybe not)

**Author's Note:**

> A fair warning for everybody that smut is not my expertise but, I attempted anyway. :>
> 
> We've been getting a little to none about Kaisoo and it's getting frustrated day by day. Personally, I missed them so much :( I hope this story could somehow quench our thirsts. 
> 
> Prompt Blossom #9
> 
> I wanted to take the time to thank all the mods for hosting this wonderful fest and for the great patience in answering all my queries.
> 
> To the prompter, the prompt was lovely that it caught so much of my interest. I wished that somehow I meet your expectations.
> 
> And finally, to my beta Londs. This fic wouldn't be this great if it's not because of you. Thank you so much for cleaning all my mess and for the suggestions you’ve shared. Please know that all of it were noted and will surely help with my future works.
> 
> Alright, here you go, our beloved KAISOO <3

🏝🏝🏝

Vacation.

It was something that Do Kyungsoo needed. So when Byun Baekhyun, his cousin, barged in through his office door with tickets in hand, there were no questions asked. He packed his stuff, locked his penthouse, and went straight to the airport. But it was a big mistake. Now Do Kyungsoo swore to never trust Byun Baekhyun again.

“Oh, come on, dear cousin, I arranged this vacation in five hours. A thank you would suffice.”

“Byun Baekhyun, you made me travel for ten fucking hours to visit a beach resort. TEN. HOURS!! You should have picked places near Seoul. You crap!”

“I almost peed my pants convincing Uncle Do and you expect us to stay near Seoul? Hell no!” His cousin looked mortified, voice rising, which caused the driver to flinch. Baek muttered a sorry before turning back to him. “Why are you so pissed?”

“You’re asking me that? _God!_ I won’t expect anything from you and your non-existence brain.”

“Excuse m—”

“Both of you are at fault for not clarifying things so shut your goddamn mouth or I will throw you out of the car,” Sehun said, exasperatedly.

All Kyungsoo wanted was to escape for just a week and forgetting to interrogate Baekhyun doesn’t mean he has to suffer. Okay, maybe that was partly his fault. He didn’t check the ticket or listen to the boarding announcement. But still, he didn’t deserve this. Exhaustion catching him up for how ridiculously tiring their travel was. Staying in Seoul or Jeju should do. 

However, maybe Baekhyun was right. Getting approval from the almighty Do was a feat itself since not everybody could. And by everybody, that included him. He couldn’t recall the last time he was granted a break since client meetings and proposals were more important, even on his birthday. 

Despite the harsh things they said to each other, Kyungsoo was thankful for Baekhyun. The guy was not only his cousin but also his best friend. Their family never understood how they got so close, especially when they were always at each other's throats but despite that, his cousin was the only person who could see through Kyungsoo, no matter how many _“I’m fine”s_ and _“I’m good”_ he said. 

Baekhyun was Kyungsoo’s _‘one call away’_ —the guy who listened to his endless rants after a frazzled date. 

Unfortunately, his parents had recently made it a bad habit to set him up on dates. Mild entertainment for them but he knew the real reason behind his parent's moves: Kyungsoo wasn't getting any younger and they had been hinting on little extra feet running up and down the mansion's hardwood floors. 

Honestly, meeting a stranger was unchallenging but pretending to enjoy their company was another story. So when his mother told him about another date he had to go on, he wished to disappear.

Kyungsoo caught sight of his cousin smirking at him in the rearview mirror. He rolled his eyes but felt the corner of his lip tug up. Life is never dull when you have a Byun Baekhyun by your side. His cousin’s smirks turned into laughter a second later and all Sehun could do was shake his head.

“Your love towards each other is nothing but odd.” 

“I’ll take that as a compliment, Hunnie,” Baek said seductively, which made the driver choke. Kyungsoo can’t just slit his cousin’s filthy mouth, can he? 

The rental car came to a stop at the port fifteen minutes later. Kyungsoo prayed the fair amount of tips he added would hopefully console their oddness. 

Another fifteen minutes later, and a speed boat ride away, their merry trio finally set foot on the white sands of a tiny island.

He’d never considered visiting an island. Unfortunately, he has no fan of beaches and the salty breeze. If he knows that a paradise like this exists, he has dragged Baek a long time ago. The heat of the sun was blinding but the blue sky with a few wispy clouds that kissed the wide sparkling blue water and its long beautiful white sands can’t be unseen. He wishes he can stay in a place like this forever.

“Seeing by the look on your face, I’d say you’re most welcome, dear cousin,” Baekhyun smiled smugly. His cousin didn't need to know how he felt. Kyungsoo strode past him and sought the porter into the foyer. 

Twenty minutes past noon shone on Kyungsoo’s Rolex. He was already starving. Turning to walk backward from them as Sehun and Baekhyun took selfies, Kyungsoo huffed. “Can’t you move any faster?”

Hearing his cousin’s irate response was music to his ears.

A satisfied smirk played on Kyunsoo’s face but was wiped off in a second when his back struck with something solid. It jerked him forward, causing him to lose his balance. 

“Shit!” Kyungsoo closed his eyes and attempted to bring his arms forward to brace his small body, but before he landed, a sturdy pair of arms enveloped his tiny waist. Paused mid-air, body leaned forward and ass pressed hard, Kyungsoo froze.

Then he felt something else: a bulge in the crack of his ass. _What the fuck, was that a dick? Son of a frick, it’s huge._

Baek’s stifled laugh and a series of camera shutters snapped him out of his thoughts. He tapped the arms to release him. 

_Shit!_

Kyungsoo straightened up immediately, checking the surroundings, and prayed that no one had recorded the unseemly incident—except his cousin who he’d deal with later. His family would kill him if it got out.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to—”

“What the hell do you—” 

There were many men Kyungsoo considered handsome but this one in front of him was the most gorgeous man he had ever laid his eyes on. God definitely took his time to mold him: hair still wet from the sea, a sharp, strong jawline that every model would die for, and a captivating pair of brown eyes. Even his nose and plump lips looked too good to be true. 

_Fuck!_ Kyungsoo couldn’t tear his eyes away even if he wanted to. Never had he felt an attraction to someone this strong or sudden and the excitement from it was overwhelming.

Hottie noticed his stare, causing a smirk to play at the corners of those damnable lips. Kyungsoo felt himself get drawn in even more but forced himself to tear his eyes away from the Greek god before him. Warmth rose in his cheeks and he wished so desperately the sand would swallow him now.

Honestly, Kyungsoo wouldn't blame the man if he thought Kyungsoo was a pervert.

_God, how can a man look this perfect? Can’t he at least be given some time to breathe?_

“I apologize for my cousin’s behavior. This usually happens when he is... _starving_ ,“ Baekhyun stage whispered.

“It’s okay,” replied the man. He cocked his head. “Hm, are you okay?”

“Oh my God! I-I’m sorry. I-I...” Shit. He was staring again. He glanced at Baekhyun, begging for support but caught his cousin smirking. Kyungsoo made sure he’d kill that bitch later.

“Don’t be. I should be the one apologizing.” said the man, saving him from embarrassing himself even further. “I reckon you and your cousins just arrived, right?” 

“Y-yeah.” 

No one expected it when he spoke their language. No one couldn't blame them as the man was fluent in English despite the foreign accent. _Probably born and raised in a different country_ , Kyungsoo thought. 

“There will be activities later. You might want to come?” If the man stared at him any longer, Kyungsoo would collapse. 

“He’ll absolutely love to _come,_ ” Baek snared Kyungsoo’s arm, preventing him from leaving, a glint of teasing in his eyes.

“Great! See you later?” How could someone get even more attractive with just a simple smile? 

Kyungsoo nodded, not trusting his voice anymore.

The man walked past them before he spoke one more time.

“The name is Kai,” pointing his thumb at himself then turned around without waiting for his response. Kyungsoo’s eyes glued to the retreating body. The man went straight to a short building in the middle of the beach. 

_Motherfucker, a lifeguard?_

“Is that a fucking heart I see in your eyes, ballsucker?” Baekhyun teased, nudging Kyungsoo.

“Shut up!” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes.

“And they’re back at it,” Sehun sighed beside them before leaving. 

“You’re painful to watch. How are you supposed to get laid if all you do is drool?” Kyungsoo doesn’t have the words to retaliate. His cousin was right, but then again, he’s not the one to tell.

“I’m here to unwind, not to get laid to some strangers”, he says and follows Sehun, but more likely to avoid his cousin. 

“Oh! prick, sex relieved stresses and can boost your mood and we set this freaking vacation for that sole reason. That Kai can do the job, plus you’re not an excellent liar yourself because you obviously want him,” he followed.

As a rich chaebol with a reputation to uphold, it was challenging to look for a partner because he can’t hook up with just anybody. But that didn’t mean he didn’t have experience. Kyungsoo had sex—maybe twice or thrice—from the men he dated. However, the attraction was never the excitement he longed for. 

Kyungsoo paused and turned back to the tower but the man was nowhere to be seen.

But not until Kai happened _._ People perceived him as a reserved person, consistently in control of his emotions. But Kai made him flustered and stuttered. It’s absurd how possible of him to feel afflicted in a single encounter. Never knew he could feel such emotion, it’s new but not unwelcome.

“This sounds crazy but I think—Oh! God, I think I might l-like him?”, he whispered-shouted, feeling like a hormonal teenager. Pretending won’t do any good and Baek will pester him, so might as well tell the truth. His cousin peered at him, containing his laughter. Can’t blame the guy though, no one could guess that a lifeguard could enthrall Kyungsoo.

“Quit making fun of me, asshole.”

His cousin burst out laughing. “Wait, I’m sorry just give me a minute,” his cousin gasps in between laughs, tears forming at the corner of his eye.

“Freak, are you done?” Kyungsoo grumbled, his cheeks red.

“Yeah, yeah! Sorry.” Baekhyun was clearly not. “God, this is so not you but trust me I’m loving it. My baby is in love!” Baek hugged him tightly. 

“Are you nuts? I’m not in love.” Kyungsoo tried freeing himself and his cousin released him but gripped his shoulders, a big smile on his face.

“Not yet,” Baekhyun replied. “But we’ll get there...I promise!”

“Blah blah blah...fine!” He withdrew himself but couldn’t help the excitement. 

“Okay, chop-chop,” said Baekhyun with a clap of his hands. “We’ve finally found the lucky dick to stick up my baby’s enormous ass.”

Again, Kyungsoo wonders how he can shut his cousin’s incredibly filthy mouth. Seeing his cousin scamper ahead of them, skipping to the beat of some unknown music, he knew there wasn’t any chance of that. Well, who said this vacation wouldn’t be interesting at all? If everything goes right, maybe...just maybe, he could forgive Baek for dragging him to this island. 

Kyungsoo’s stomach growled.

Right. Food first. He’ll catch the dessert later. 

🏝🏝🏝

The lodged cabin’s unfamiliar room startled Kyungsoo when he popped his eyes open. With a hazy mind, he slowly shifted his body upward into the headboard of the pallet bed and tried to recall where he possibly was. The room besieged by different indoor plants—a boho designed; _he thought._ The windows were huge, it’s sheer curtains dancing freely in the air. The slow crushing and swelling of the sea sounds soothe and relaxes his mind. Kyungsoo didn’t know he needed this until now. He remembered, guess this time Baek will hear his appreciation.

He was drifting off when the door loudly swung open and revealed his best friend followed by a _“Would you be gentle B?”_ and _“Oh! I thought you liked it rough Hunnie”_ and another _“I mean the door, not that.”_

A hell of a conversation in this early hour. He glared at them but was countered by a roll of an eye. That’s it! He took it back. No more appreciation, ever.

“Good morning princess,” Baek joined him on the bed. He nudged the guy but pressed himself more.

“Baek, get off me!”

“How was your sleep?” A genuine question.

“Good, I guess?”

“Wow, for a 16-hour sleep you sure sound deficient,” Sehun utters.

“What?” he glanced at Sehun, then to his cousin, validating the information. No lies.

“Shit!”

“You're exhausted, you need it. But, hell, you scared us,” the taller supplies.

“Pft! but I think you're right,” he murmured. 

“So, swimming later?”

Swimming sounds pleasant. He nodded, but Baek looked expectant.

_Weirdo!_

Kyungsoo ignored him, grabbed his phone, and searched on how to make the most of their vacation. The thought of not minding work and stuff excites him. As a chaebol, his responsibilities are dreadful. Yes, it sounds powerful, but it’s exhausting. Expectations are high and mistakes are unacceptable. He got the luxury, but not the opportunity. But not today. A week is not enough, but that should do, for now. 

Sehun invited them for breakfast and reminded them about joining some activities this afternoon. Why do activities sound so familiar? Wait - 

“SON OF A BITCH!!” Kyungsoo shot forward, eyes widened in realization. Baek was wearing his _‘I know right’_ expression. This can’t be happening.

"Relax, okay?" Baekhyun laughed. "We have enough time. I told him you needed to rest."

“You didn’t bother waking me up? Byun Baekhyun, you’re such a piece of crap.”

“Stop calling me crap!”

“Then how’s a piece of shit sound like?”

“Guys—” 

“ _What_?” They replied at once.

“Hm, breakfast?”

A pause, then a sigh.

“Just go, I’ll be out in a minute.”

“Be quick. I’m sure you don’t want Mr. Hottie to wait any longer,” Baek said before he slid out of the bed.

“H-ha?”

His cousin stared at him, arms crossed over his chest.

“BAEK!”

“Okay! Kai will join us, so move your ass before he changes his mind.”

“And you’re telling just now, well thanks to Sehun. _Shit!_ What do I have to wear?” he panics.

“Ask Hunnie,” Baek deadpan.

_Damn!_ Wrong move. No option but to pull out his best “no one can resist” charm. Almost there, just hold on and…

“Argh!”

_YES!_

“...you and your stupid pout.”

He walked inside the shower but didn’t miss the _“You sure love him”_ and _“Fucking right”_.

Kyungsoo will never trade his best friend for the world.

🏝🏝🏝

But maybe this time, he will.

Kyungsoo didn’t learn his lesson. Isn't he promised not to trust his cousin again? If you are to ask him he feels like a fucking slut wearing a white sexy board short that covered half of his unblemished thick thighs, paired with a beige see-through nylon shirt. His ignorant ass feels naked as they head to their breakfast.

“For heaven’s sake, Soo, stop fidgeting.”

“How could I trust you again?” 

“You realize you always do so shut up and be confident, okay? No one will recognize you here and you looked great, I promised. Right, Hunnie?”

“Yes”

Okay, his cousin has always been straightforward especially if he is involved so he shouldn’t worry too much. He’s doing fine for a few minutes but froze when he caught sight of a figure. Kai was sporting a white button-down shirt— _Oh! Lord, the top buttons were unbuttoned!! Hallelujah_! His hard-toned chest was on display to bless Kyungsoo’s eyes. Kai also wore gray linen shorts that practically hugged his equally toned thighs. It surely feels heaven being held by that body. He felt the warmth of his cheeks. How can he allow such thoughts?

A soothing voice greets them. His cousin chirps and dragged Sehun towards the reserved table, but Kyungsoo stayed. He wanted to apologize for not coming yesterday. Kai must have sensed his uneasiness.

“Are you okay?” Worry laced his voice.

“No! I mean, y-yeah, but not totally!” _Do Kyungsoo, hold your fucking grip!_ He cleared his throat before continuing. Kai genuinely understood, so he feels appeased knowing he didn’t screw things between them. The soft-touch in his elbow made him jolt and pull away, causing the man to step back, hand retreating in motion. It took Kyungsoo a second to realize the gesture. With wide eyes, he frantically explained himself. How stupid of him! 

“Oh! I didn’t m-mean it that way. It’s just that I’m not used to people touching me. I’m sorry. But y-you can, that’s if you still want to”. He just realized his words when he notices Kai’s smirks, stares boring into his face. 

“God! This is so embarrassing,” he muttered, face on his palm. Kai must’ve found him funny from the sound of his laugh. A few minutes into their conversation, Kyungsoo had already humiliated himself. He was hoping to at least survive breakfast, go back to the cabin and lock himself up.

“You’re cute”, Kai said while gently removing his hands away from his face. How can he say something like that? Kyungsoo dropped his head to hide his blushing face.

“Shut up! I’m having a hard time here.”

“And…” He froze when Kai leaned forward, hands still on his.

“...did I mention how fucking sexy you look right now?” He asked, voice husky. His hot breath lingered into his ear and sent shivers down his spine. Kyungsoo could possibly cum if he continues. A moan about to escape if not from biting his lips. He closed his eyes but perked up when Kyungsoo felt a gentle touch in his chin. Kai’s yearning look met his eyes but the other’s fixated on his lips, thumb tracing it.

“I wanted to kiss you but that would be rude since we haven’t introduced ourselves”. His eyes now met Kyungsoo. “But I’ll do it some other time.”

Kyungsoo may look calm but his heart is jumping inside. Everything is new to him but he is not the one to complain rather he is loving it. It was not even a question; it was a promise. Never know a promise could be this exciting. It took all his willpower not to give out his actual emotions. If you'll ask him, he wouldn't mind jumping into bed but if Kai takes it slow, then he’ll play along with it. Just wishing he won’t take long because he might not want to sound desperate but guess it would likely be since they only got a week—no—six days left in the resort. Kyungsoo knows better not to bust his father's trust. One week is one week with no room for an extension. Foreseeing how everything would end makes Kyungsoo feel awful. It would be doubtful to see Kai once they leave the resort. But the look in his eyes holds a lot of promise and guess that should be enough for Kyungsoo to savor the moment while it lasts.

A genuine smile shows his face which makes Kai sigh in relief and mutters a soft thank you. The man seems disturbed which doesn’t make sense. He wanted to inquire but unable to when he heard someone clear his throat to snag his attention. Baekhyun was standing - plate in hand - mouthing _‘I told you’_ while moving his free index finger up and down on his clothes. Kyungsoo puffs thus turn his attention back to Kai, which was beaming at him so...dearly? A lot of things don’t make sense but guess it won’t do good to pry. They got six days, and he intends to live for the moment—no more questions and planning, just go with the flow. It’s now or never.

With delighted hearts and fingers interlaced, they moved towards the buffet table but not before hearing a _‘just fuck already’_ from Oh Sehun.

🏝🏝🏝

Jongin tossed his mobile on the center table and threw his body into the couch, grunting while forcing himself to relax and forgets the phone conversation he had a minute ago.

“Again?” He shot his head to where the voice was coming and saw Chanyeol - his best friend - walking in with juice in hand.

“Yeah!” He responded without moving from the couch.

“You’ve been away all your life, and this is the first time Uncle eagerly wants you home.” His best friend lifted his head, sat down, and placed him into his lap.

There were only a few occasions when Kai had set foot in Korea. He left when he was seven and had lived with his grandparents in Australia—where he met Chanyeol. Being both from Korea, they grew into the best of friends instantly. Chanyeol lived with his aunt when his parents got separated. His dad owned a recording studio back home while his mom and step-dad were opening up a resort. They moved to London after finishing secondary education and pursued their business courses. 

After they graduated, Chanyeol flew back and forth to help his family run the businesses while he roamed around the world, living his life to the fullest. After a year, he surprised Chanyeol and stayed for the meantime, saying he missed his best friend so much. Although he can stay and not work at all, Jongin insisted not because he feels indebted but because he surely feels bored by doing nothing. 

He got a four-hour shift as a part-time lifeguard.

“Exactly, and he is not giving me a reason.” He grumbles, putting Chanyeol’s free hand on his temple.

He misses his family, but he learns best not to commit to staying for good in Korea because his father will oblige him to work in their own company. Not that he doesn’t want to, but his two older brothers- Minseok and Junmyeon - are more than capable of handling the tasks. 

He hums when Chanyeol gives him a light massage. This is one thing he loves about their relationships. They can whine and baby anytime. They’d been friends for years and people would keep on telling them on how good they looked together. It wouldn’t be a problem at all to be honest, because believe it or not they have done things that a friend should do. It happened during a drunk night as sophomores. 

It was mutual, much aware of what was about to happen. They crossed the line that night and when they woke up the next morning, naked with two condoms on the floor - too much for arguments of who should bottom so they ended up doing it, versa - they laughed, awkwardness never existed. It never happened again, but skinship was never a problem. They’d even pretend as boyfriends, especially if they wanted to get rid of someone. They suit each other however their love is simply platonic.

“Want to go diving, Ni?” Chanyeol muttered instead of pressing the issue. 

“Babe, work starts in forty-five minutes.” They too love calling each other pet names.

“Come on. That’s the reason you got a partner during a shift because you are not obliged to report.”

“But—"

“No buts or no ifs, Kim Jongin. I was away for almost a week and I missed you so you’ll come with me, alright?”. Chanyeol rarely addressed him by full name but when he did, it could only mean _‘shut the fuck up or I’ll punch you in the face’_. One thing Kai learned was that when dealing with Park Chanyeol, it was better to be safe than sorry. He sat up straight and was about to stand when his best friend spoke again.

“So...Do Kyungsoo, hmm?” Tease laced his voice.

Jongin couldn't help the smile upon remembering the guy. Chanyeol hasn’t met him, but he looped him into all that happened during the past couple of days. Since his best friend was not around, he spent all his free time with Kyungsoo. And there was never a dull moment. They took part in some activities, visited caves, snorkeling, and diving, visited bars, and had a drink. He got to kiss him on the third day and would end up in bed if he pushed through but decided not to. Although it's obvious that Kyungsoo would want it but preferred to not take advantage of him. Chanyeol was astounded, grilling _him on ‘what the hell happened to THE KIM JONGIN’_ but just shrugged because he doesn’t know either why he was acting like a fucking coward every time the small guy is around.

“I’d love to meet him. I can’t just lie around and let others turn my baby into a fucking puppy.”

“Fuck you.” And yes, they swear.

“No thanks. I got it covered.” 

“Who’s the unlucky guy?”

“You’ll never know unless you grow some balls and fuck Do Kyungsoo.” 

He groaned and stood up. Chanyeol might be right, but as Jongin’s retort - you can’t blame a man who’s having fun without the need of sticking up his dick to somebody else for the first time. And more so, he is aware of who DO KYUNGSOO is. He spent his life away from Korea, but that doesn’t mean he is oblivious of what’s going on, evidently being fluent in the language. The guy is a public figure, powerful, rich, and fearless. That’s why he had trouble believing how sweet, cute, and adorable the chaebol was - far from what the media were telling. And Jongin is privileged enough to see this side of him and loved to keep it that way. 

Fucking Do Kyungsoo is pride, but as stupid as it may sound, he desired to be the person the chaebol would consider being with. He must be crazy, but can you blame him (he doesn’t want to be blamed for anything, obviously) if he had been crushing the guy since junior years. It started when he saw him on television giving updates on the ongoing project his company was working on. It amazed Jongin at how hot a nineteen-year-old Kyungsoo looked, showing authority despite his age and stature. Since then, he was updated on his whereabouts, including all his dating rumors. 

“So, when?” Chanyeol insisted. 

His best friend won’t let him up, that’s a guarantee. He shuffled away to prepare his stuff but said “Tonight, baby”

🏝🏝🏝

Kyungsoo felt discarded. 

There are a few instances that he thought Kai would do it but ended up stopping. What frustrates him was to pretend everything’s okay. It’s clear as the summer sky that they both wanted it. So what’s holding him?

“Come on, we still have two days left.”

If nothing has happened in the past four days, how would you expect him to hope? The calmness of the sea can’t help to soothe his sulky feelings. They are out, flopped in the sand while drinking their coconut juice. Sehun’s not around and Baek tolerates him for being childish. 

“Do you think…”

“Do what?”

“Oh, God! Maybe Kai knows you?”.

Kai never mentions it, but, considering how he acted around him, there’s a possibility that he might have an idea who he was. It slipped his mind, and it discourages him even further just by thinking about having no chance at all with the man.

“I’ll ask him tonight...” he tiredly let out. Kai called him through the resort’s landline, saying he’ll introduce him to someone. They haven’t exchanged numbers, so how’s that?

“Okay, and then?”

“...and I’ll ask him to fucking fuck me already. I’m done with this!!”

No laugh, no snort...and it’s unusual for Baek’s not to criticize and just stare at him.

“What?”

“Tell me, babe, do you...I don’t know but do you like him? Like, _like_ him?”

Growing up in the business world taught him what challenges mean. When he was younger, challenges frightened him. But as he acquired knowledge and gained experiences, his perspective changed. He felt excited about having to face it or to solve it. Generating brilliant ideas on how to close a million-dollar deal. Producing new products to match the market’s demand or developing new strategies to help maintain the company’s reputation. And that’s what he thought at first when he met Kai. He was excited at first, but he failed to realize that the man is not a business that needs planning and deadlines.

They are in different zones...a zone where he lacks expertise. 

As the day went by, he learned that being in an unfamiliar zone is not bad at all. That he need not worry about being back to zero. He can learn to gain new knowledge and experiences again. 

People can call him desperate for liking someone in less than a week but, not having much experience with relationships doesn’t mean that he’s not aware of how feelings work. Minseok and his wife fell in love at first sight. Got married after six months and still together with their adorable twins. Some of his cousins and friends have the same stories. So it’s not shameless at all to feel the same. He shifted his gaze towards the water. The sun dipped below the horizon, the fleeting colors of dusk faded away. He closed his eyes and smiled before wholeheartedly muttering a soft ‘I do’.

His best friend hugged him in a second. Kyungsoo didn’t move like he always does. Instead, he returned the action. He heard him whisper, ‘I’m so happy for you’—voice cracking.

“Such a drama quee—”

He didn’t finish when Sehun peeked from behind.

“Okay, this is strange...but I’m afraid we need to go now because I’m starving,” he monotonously said.

His cousin releases him but not before saying _‘we’ll make sure you will get the D tonight’_.

Byun Baekhyun indeed!

🏝🏝🏝

Nobody with a heart could say no to a whiny Sehun. Even if it means having a weak vision for not getting his glasses. Sehun was among the guys he dated. He was a sweet, gentleman, and loaded. But there were no sparks between them and so, nothing had happened. They remained friends and when the guy confessed that he likes Baekhyun, he played cupid. Baek won’t admit but acted like a jealous wife every time Sehun’s attention is not with him. 

They’re finished eating when a resounding roar from a group of men catches Kyungsoo’s attention. Seems like they are welcoming the tallest of the group. He can still see how good looking they are, even with a struggling vision. But one man catches more of his attention. He was wearing a short-sleeve printed shirt paired with tight black jeans, hair tousled, looking devilishly handsome. The guy was side hugging the tallest, looking gleeful. Kyungsoo could not notice how Baek and Sehun curiously followed his gaze.

A loud clatter of utensils and a mouthful of swears skips Baekhyun’s mouths at the same time the two strangers exchange kisses. Kyungsoo startled and threw a questioning look towards his cousin. What happened and why was Sehun grabbing his cousin’s wrist?

“Baek, are you okay?” he asked worriedly.

Both stunned but didn’t respond.

“You’re freaking me out, what is going on?”

“Nothing, we need to go” They stood up, collecting their stuff on the dinner table - including his. 

“Why are you in such a hurry?” he queried, hoisting himself.

“Baek—”

He tried reaching his cousin but halted when the group caught his attention again. This time he has a clearer view, and it rooted him. He zeroed in on a particular man.

The man who showed him how freedom felt like.

The man who encouraged him that it’s okay to act stupid.

The man he must have learned to like in a short time. 

And the same man who was affectionately holding someone else. His heart increasingly beating fast, his face flushed and his entire body was shaking. He blamed his dysfunctional sight for not recognizing him earlier. 

“Babe, let’s go,” his cousin said, clasping his shoulder while Sehun tried to block his sight from the group. 

An attempt at swift motion caused them to knock a server which got the patron’s attention, including the group. Kyungsoo snapped and murmured a weak ‘sorry’ and didn’t protest when Baekhyun dragged him out of the restaurant. His body was weakening, but at least his feet were cooperating. 

How foolish of him to believe that there is something special between them. How naïve of him to think he was being respected when in fact seeing how intimate the man was with the others confirmed that he was nothing but a pastime. With a blurry vision, he ran fast straight to the cabin, leaving his cousin and shutting down the familiar voice calling his name from behind.

🏝🏝🏝

It was a huge misunderstanding. 

Jongin and Chanyeol played boyfriends only because the latter got invited to dinner, where his annoying admirer was present. And they kissed because the group asked them. It sounded easy yet complicated at the same time. He was fortunate to pacify Baekhyun’s rage, the smaller even giving him a chance to fix the issue. The problem is that Kyungsoo is still ignoring him.

“Soo, please let me in,” Jongin whispered. “What you saw earlier is far from what you’re thinking.” 

No answer.

“Soo, trust me. Just open the door and promise I—” Jongin’s knuckle froze mid-air when the door opened. 

The inside was dim but it was enough for him to see a lone tear rolling down Kyungsoo’s cheek. His chest tightened at the sight, causing him to push his way in to bring the smaller into a tight embrace. He let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding when Kyungsoo encircled his arms around him and nuzzled his face into his neck. 

“I’m sorry, Soo,” he whispered, trying to convey how remorseful he is.

“I shouldn’t have ran. You have nothing to explain, Kai. There’s noth—”

“I like you,” Jongin said before Kyungsoo could finish. Jongin felt him freeze for a second, pulling back to peer up at him—as if he was searching for something. 

Kyungsoo stared at him, his eyes wide with surprise, looking extra squishy with his red button nose and shiny pouty lips.

“Y-you do?” His lower lip wobbled. Jongin wanted to smack his head for making this adorable creature cry.

He cradled his face, thumbing the tears, and looked straight into his eyes.

“From the start, I knew who you were. You’re the one and only Do Kyungsoo—rich, powerful and someone people wouldn’t dare mess with. Yet, the same person longed for freedom. That’s why I didn’t tell you. I love seeing you being yourself and enjoying things without worrying about being watched. You have no idea how privileged I am to get to see this side of you, and I would like to keep it this way as much as possible. Never in my dream would I get to kiss and hug the person I’ve been crushing on for years. I’ve seen you on TV once and you’ve captured my attention. I even followed you on social media and wished to be one of your rumored dates, and these past few days made me realize that...I like you. I like you a lot.”

They said that eyes can determine someone’s sincerity. And Kai showed nothing but so much of it. Opening the door was to clear up things between them. Kai was never at fault, he was the one to blame for assuming things. But guess things turned out unexpectedly. So much for trying to learn the _‘do not expect anything from anyone’_ , because right Kyungsoo knows how true those confessions are. And he’s having a hard time contemplating what to say. Maybe, maybe a kiss will do?

Kyungsoo snakes his hand, pulling Kai’s locks gently while his other hand tightly clutches the collar. He clashed their lips, eager to convey how ecstatic he felt. The taller may not expect it, but for only a second. An obvious smile was on his lips before he kissed him back. He felt a hand at the back of his head and an arm encircling his waist. He tiptoed, pressing their body more and picking the other’s rhythm. Kai expertly licked and planted a soft kiss on his top lip, then did the same on his lower. _Shit!_ They’d kiss, but tonight’s different. A throaty moan escaped his mouth when Kai angled his head to deepen the kiss, an opportunity the man didn’t waste grabbing. He feels the wet muscles inside his cavern, exploring and fighting for dominance. He surrendered, accepting it wholeheartedly. They keep it going, feeling each other’s saliva to quench their thirst. The hand from his waist creeps inside his shirt, leaving a burned sensation in his skin from each stroke. Kyungsoo felt light-headed. He wanted more. _He wanted him._

They can only hear the waves kissing the shore and their heavy breathing when their lips parted. Kai looked ethereal, basking from the faint light from the lamp. Tousled hair, hooded eyes, and wet lips. Kyungsoo selfishly wanted the man for himself - only him. And Kai’s dilated pupil staring at him hungrily should be enough to know that the other’s feel the same way. Action speaks louder than words, and that’s sure they both have known. 

This time they meet half-way, smashing their lips in a hastily manner. Hands both groping and feeling the heat of their skin. He yelped when Kai suddenly lowered his body; he hooked one arm at the back of his knees while the other supported his bottom and draped him over his shoulder.

“Kai!!!”

Kyungsoo felt the warmth of the bed on his back. Kai hovered in an instant, collected his wrists, and pinned it above his head. _Shit!_ It’s a lie if he says he ain’t dreaming about this ever since he met the man and it fuels his desire to submit himself knowing that their feelings are mutual. He was becoming aroused thinking about how good to have Kai inside him.

“Oh Soo, I’ve been imagining what I will do to you tonight.”

Kyungsoo moans and turns his head when Kai sucks his neck. They just started, but he was growing impatient. He wanted him now.

“Kai, please”. Kyungsoo grinded seeking some friction but Jongin pinned his waist. _Damn! He was going crazy_.

“Shhh...patience, Soo. I will kiss every inch of your body...and I mean EVERY. INCH.”

Kyungsoo moans, he could cum undone just by listening to Kai’s bedroom voice and dirty talks. Kai aggressively raises the hem of his shirt above his head. He offered extra help to get rid of the piece and tossed it elsewhere. Kyungsoo breathes heavily when Kai peppered light kisses all over his face, lips trailed down his neck and shoulder. He gasps loudly when the man sucks his nipple, hand lightly pinching the other. He arches his body, demanding to feel more.

“I want to fuck you so hard right now,” Kai’s hoarse voice made his blood rush down his cock. 

_Give it to him now!_

“Please, I can’t wait to feel you inside me.”

Jongin removed his shirt revealing his well-defined abs and smirked when Kyungsoo drooled by the sight of it. The chaebol averted his gaze, cheeks blushed for being caught. _Cute!_

“Let me take care of you tonight.”

Jongin continued trailing kisses from the chest down to the stomach until he reached the obvious aching bulge. With one swift motion, he peeled Kyungsoo’s remaining clothes. His shaved cock made a slapping sound when it freed from the trouser. It’s hard with tips glistened with pre-cum. His glorious naked body is on display, waiting for him to devour. He felt his cock twisted.

“God! You’re beautiful, Soo,” he can’t help saying.

Jongin gently tugged Kyungsoo’s cock and gave kitten-like licks. He felt the guy shivered. His lips moved in his inner thighs to plant small kisses before heading to the sweetest spot. He can feel Kyungsoo’s heavy breaths.

“Kai...” his voice turned into whines. “...please - _ahh!_

He wrapped his lips around the head, gently sucking it to taste the cum. Then nuzzled the sides, inhaling the musky scent. Jongin moved back to the head and this time he took it all in one smooth stroke. He’s also using his hands to find the perfect rhythm. He got the saliva flowing and continued to work its magic, bobbing his head - giving Kyungsoo the best blowjob ever. Jongin also gave the two brothers a courtesy squeeze, making Kyungsoo pull his hair. 

Jongin grinned and hollowed his cheeks to take more of his cock. Jongin locked their eyes and _damn!_ Kyungsoo looked erotic looking at him with his dilated pupil. Lewd sounds echoed inside the cabin, and the way Kyungsoo reacted made Jongin’s mind go haywire.

Jongin took the foil inside his Jean’s pocket before dumping it and knelt between Kyungsoo’s spread legs.

“Lube.”

Kyungsoo’s lack of response puzzled him. His body turned visibly red because of the blushing. He is biting his lips, unable to meet his gaze. 

“Soo?”.

“I-i prepared myself so I don’t think it’s n-necessary.”

_Oh._

“Excited, are we?” he teased the wet rim with his index. Kyungsoo instinctively holds his knee pit upward, offering him a better view. _Shit!_ The pinkish hole is twitching from his teasing. Jongin slides himself lower and licks it and it’s fucking worth it hearing the filthiest sound Kyungsoo has made. It encourages him to go on. The chaebol tasted so great that he could eat him forever. 

“Kai, s-stop...I want you now, please,” he begged.

Jongin too whipped not to give what Kyungsoo wants. He reached for the condom but paused when he felt a hand pull his wrist. Understanding what the other demands, he instead spits on his palm and sprayed it over his throbbing cock. Jongin raised both legs and settled it over his shoulder. The anticipation building in his chest was insane. He wants to slam his cock and make his way but at the same time wants to feel each other’s sweaty body and reach their climax together. It sounds cheesy, but did he mention how whipped he was?

Kyungsoo felt submissive beneath the muscular body above him and he’s loving every second. Their skin colors are too perfect, giving the vibes of ‘opposite attracts’. He wishes he could shout to the world how lucky he is to have him. His parents welcomed him for who he is, but could they accept him bringing someone isn’t exactly what they prefer? The possibility of not seeing the man brings pangs to his chest. It hurts, and he wanted to cry.

“Hey! Am I hurting you?”

“No, I just...I like you and I’ll be leaving tomorrow and I want—”

“Shhh..it’s all right. We’ll find a way, okay? Do you trust me?’’

Kyungsoo knows he shouldn’t. He isn’t even certain if he is ready to fight for them. But Kai always made him feel secure. His eyes are full of promises, so he nodded. Jongin kisses all his fears away, and he heaves a contented sigh, now feeling so much better.

“I would like to fuck you now,” Kai whispered, which caused him blushed. Who the fuck cried during sex? And did he just confess? _Stupid Kyungsoo!_

Kai aligned his cock. The initial contact excited him, he felt the stretch of his rim when he slowly pushed inside. Kyungsoo expected that the man was huge and it would wreck him, but hell! This isn’t a joke anymore, it’s tearing him in half.

“Fuck you and your stupid cock,” he blurted out. His fingers digging into his biceps. Kai stroked his inner thighs and whispered into his ear. It relaxes his body, letting him take more of his length. They both groaned when he bottomed out.

“You’re doing great, Soo.”

Kai didn’t move, allowing him to get used to what he needed. He felt full, though this is not his first time. He whispered ‘move’ when the pain subsided, to which the man gladly obliged. Kai pulled out leaving the head inside and pushed it back again, insanely slowly. _Fucking tease!_ He pressed his body on top of him. Their skin feels so hot and they can feel their arousal. They both whimper when Kai pushes harder.

Jongin placed both palms on each side of Kyungsoo’s head. The current position gave him the advantage to fasten his pace, so he did. He gave Kyungsoo the pleasure he deserved. Jongin can feel the rim hugging his cock tightly. He felt so hot and the more he banged his cock, the hornier he got. He shifted his body into a kneeling position without altering the rhythm and gripped Kyungsoo’s waist to add more force, searching for a spot—

“Son of a - there...do it again, Kai.” 

Jongin smiled as he felt Kyungsoo tremble beneath him, slamming his cock repeatedly on the same spot. Jongin would imprint Kyungsoo’s beautiful face on his mind. Tears falling in his eyes, blushing chest and bouncing cock. Both his hands clutched on the sheet. And damn! The look in his eyes is pleading for his release.

Not yet, Jongin pulled out, flipped the guy, and lifted his ass in the air. He groped and spread his globs, craving to taste it again. Kyungsoo’s face buried in the sheet. His voice hoarse from holding back and he is such a beautiful mess. Jongin straightens, kneeling from behind and thrusting back his cock into the waiting hole. Hands tightly gripping Kyungsoo’s waistline. The loud sound of their skin smacking and their erotic noises echoed in the night’s silence. 

“I-im close, Kai.”

“Fuck, Soo.”

“H-harder, shit! Ahh!”

Jongin felt it. The hormonal rush, the excitement, the increase of sensitivity. He grabbed Kyungsoo’s cock and tugged it at the same pace. Kyungsoo became erratic, the rim tightened around his shaft. 

“K-kai!!!!

“Cum for me, Soo”

It only takes four words for the Kyungsoo to explode. Thick white ropes stain his hand, he gently grips it, milking him. And it only takes one to two pushes for Jongin to unload his seeds. He can feel his cock pulsating inside the hole. The chaebol collapses, making his soft cock slip out. He kissed Kyungsoo’s temple before flopping into the bed.

“I like you” 

“I know,” Kyungsoo replied, a smile evident in his voice, before drifting to dreamland.

🏝🏝🏝

Three weeks.

...and he missed him so much. But he can solely blame himself for feeling this way. He could at least say his goodbye but chose not to, saying it was easier that way. He remembered scribbling a brief note _‘I’ll be waiting’_ with his phone number but he has received no call or even a single text. And calling the resort to ask for his contacts is out of option since Kai must have opted to brush him off, anyway. Who wouldn’t? 

“Honey, are you listening?”

“Yes, mom”. They’re in his office. They haven’t given up on the dinner date. It’s supposed to be three days after he came back but requested to postpone it. He found himself unable to do so when all he wished was to see Kai. But they won’t tolerate him forever.

“Pierre Gagnaire tomorrow at seven, got it”. He gave in.

“Be on time and be nice. That’s the least you can do.” Then she’s out. 

He sighed and grabbed his phone when it chimed then lifted a brow when the number displayed showed it was unknown.

xxx-xxx-xx

_See you._

_K.J._

Kyungsoo scoffed. It must have been from his date. Who would send this message to a stranger? They haven’t met, but exhaustion creeps in him already. Feeling annoyed, he closed the app and dialed another number.

“Meet me in two minutes. We’ll go shopping.”

Then hung up. He will deal with Baek’s questions later.

🏝🏝🏝

_‘Be on time’_ repeatedly rings in his head so he arrives early. He’d been with this restaurant a couple of times, but never on a date. The person must be loaded enough to choose the place. Five more minutes before seven. He cannot wait to finish the night, go home straight, take a bath, and then phone his cousin. 

Baekhyun didn’t return his chat ever since they parted ways. They were together earlier since the guy helped him prepare for the evening. He checked his phone but the message still unread. 

The sound of the scrapes made him lookup. Shock was an understatement of what he felt. His eyes fixated on the face of the man he had known. This isn’t a joke, right? How come he’s here? 

“Hi.”

Kyungsoo flinched, still unable to find his voice. 

“I might melt if you keep staring." The man said once seated, an inviting smile showed his lips.

“Yeah, sorry...” Finally. “...I’m not expecting this to be honest.” Kyungsoo felt anxious. He keeps on pushing his eyeglasses and unable return the gesture the man was showing.

“Seems that you’re not excited to see me,” he teased.

“Aren’t you supposed—”

“Hey.”

A voice disrupted him. He perked up to see another familiar face. The man bent a little to give his date a peck on the cheek. Kyungsoo was dumbfounded. 

“You always look intimidating but he was right, you’re cute,” the newcomer chirped. 

“Excuse me?”

What the hell was happening? And who is _‘he’_?

“By the way, I’m sorry for scaring you, honey. He was always this playful-”

“Jun!”

...and yet another voice. Kyungsoo is getting dizzy, but the voice is so familiar. How he wishes to hear that voice again. It must have been all in his mind because there is no way -

“...I told you not to approach him.”

-but wait!!! If there is a superlative of ‘most dumbfounded’ then that’s what Kyungsoo is feeling. Kai, standing in front of him in all his glory. Wearing a black well-fitted suit with brushed up hair showing off his drop-dead gorgeous face. 

“Okay fine" the man stood up, raising his hands to surrender. "He’s yours, whiny baby.”

“I’m not!”

“Come on Jun, let the kids have their peace.”

The only time Kyungsoo falters staring at Kai was when the other two said their goodbyes. He nodded when the dimpled guy waved at him.

Kai gracefully settled without leaving his eyes away from him. Amusement glint his pretty orbs.

"Umm..hi" the man muttered after a long silence.

He clears his throat. “C-can you excuse me for a m-minute?” he said, raising his index finger.

“Please take your time.”

Kyungsoo picked up his phone and searched for Baek’s contact with a shaky finger and answered after a couple of rings.

“Hel -”

“Where were you?” Eyes unable to meet the man.

“I’m with Sehun—”

“Okay, forget I asked. Anyway, I’m...I’m with Kai.” Voice whispered, hoping the others wouldn’t hear him.

“Oh! You mean Jongin?”

“Jongin? No, it’s Ka—wait, you knew?” Baek answered him with a laugh. _Asshole!_

“Oh my God. Check your three o’clock.” He did. There he was—with Sehun raising their champagne glasses”.

“Cheers, baby!”

“Fuck you and I hate you.”

“Liar! By the way, I took a video of your reactions earlier. You looked so fucking stupid.”

If it wasn’t for Kai or Jongin or whatever, he’d have already marched to strangle his cousin. 

“Dipshit.”

“Well, your lover made a reservation as gratitude for dragging you on that island so leave me alone and my boyfriend. You already got a fucking Kim, you lucky bitch!” Then he ended.

Kim Jongin? _Holy crap!_

The business world unfailingly mentioned how KIM EMPIRES continues to soar high despite its increasing competitors. Their companies have different lines of business, but it got his attention when he was in middle school. The Kim brothers are known to be brilliant, respectable, and down-to-earth people and Kyungsoo might have been crushing them since then. His younger version would dream of marrying one of Kim. The media always talks about Kim Minseok and Kim Junmyeon and hardly releases pictures and whereabouts of Kim Jongin. Said the youngest was not interested in his family’s business. So how was he supposed to know that he got a Kim? 

“You’re Kim Jongin?”

“The one and only.”

“Fuck!! You’re the youngest Kim of the Kim Empires?”

“Well, yeah?”

“And you said nothing about it, you dick!"

“Wow, I thought you only swore on the bed.” He got the nerve to tease him, but that made him blushed. 

“Sh-shut up.” Kyungsoo averted his gaze and bit the inner side of his cheeks. 

“Well, let me introduce myself properly…” he let out a hand. “...I’m Kim Jongin. Youngest of the Kim Empire. Twenty-six and it’s a pleasure to have you.”

Kyungsoo accepted and lightly squeezed it. The excitement is building up his entire body. How he missed this man.

“Do Kyungsoo. Twenty-four” he simply stated. 

Jongin gently pulled his hand and brought it to his lips. There was that look again. His eyes are full of emotions. Full of promises and it’s piercing right to his soul. 

“I missed you,” he softly whispers. Enough for Kyungsoo’s heart to beat exceptionally. It’s like a feeling of finally having your food after long hours of famishing or seeing your bed after an exhausting day at work. And he is loving it.

“I miss you too...so much to be honest and I’m sorry I left without saying goodbye. And I have no idea that you’re the one I’ll be having dinner with. If I only knew.”

Kai lovingly staring at him. “I followed after you left and found out about this dinner. I was excited but you keep on rejecting the invitation. I didn’t force it though I was dying to see you.”

“You made me devastated for nothing? And how could I bring myself to see another guy if all I did was to think about you?”

“Shit, can I kiss you?”

Kyungsoo pulled his hand and brought his arms crossed over his chest and pout. Jongin laughed and bent over the table to pull him into a smacking kiss. It was just a peek but its sweetness lingered on his lips. 

A satisfied looked scouts Jongin's handsome face and his heart is too weak to continue mopping. He discreetly checked their surroundings but immediately ducks his blushing face when some of the customers were looking at them. 

“I was expecting to see your beautiful face after that night but woke up with just a note, naughty baby.''

Kyungsoo choked on his own saliva. Jongin really knew how to kill him. How can he nonchalantly say something so endearing? Bastard!

“Oh sorry, I thought ‘baby’ was fine. What about babe? Or honey? No?” He continued.

Kyungsoo will burst if Jongin won’t stop. His toes were curling, and his body was feeling giddy. He glared to intimidate him but failed to do so. 

“I felt dejected when you left. I even planned on telling you about going home together since my father was pestering me. Only to know that our parents have been planning this date all along. I talked to your parents, they said there was an urgent meeting that day so they requested you to come back...” Jongin explained. “...but I haven’t fully forgiven you. So you need to choose. Anything is fine. Come on.” He pestered.

“Jongin.”

“Baby? Honey? Love?”

“Shut up” Kyungsoo laughed. “You’re unbelievable.”

“I’m charming. So what now?”

“Fine!… I like b-baby.” He whispered, but enough for Jongin to hear.

“That’s what I thought...baby.” Eyebrows waving in a teasing manner. Kyungsoo shakes his head, unable to suppress the smile that tugged on his heart-shaped lips. Jongin finally diverted his attention to the menu when a playful thought crossed his mind.

“So...am I allowed to call you daddy?”

Jongin's eyes turned darker in a second, stares unwaveringly. He can see his grips getting tighter on the menu and Kyungsoo feels shudders. 

“It won’t be appropriate to bend you over this table and fuck you senseless baby, and yes you can call me daddy.”

Fuck ! 

Kyungsoo lost his game. He shifted his gaze into Baek's direction while discreetly pressing his legs together. It won’t be appropriate as well to have a boner while having dinner. Kyungsoo can't be thankful enough when the server came to take their orders as he somewhat freed himself from the piercing stares.

🏝🏝🏝

They’re halfway through their dinner when he spoke.

“Can we just skip this and—”

“Fuck baby, I thought you wouldn’t ask.”

They both wiped their lips and hurriedly stood. Well, yeah! Kyungsoo was just waiting for him to drop the entire dinner and straight ahead to the dessert. The excitement of wanting to feel each other was driving them insane. Jongin clasped his hand tightly and guided them out of the restaurant. 

Baek lowkey did the blowjob gestures— _whore_ —while Sehun raised his thumbs. Kyungsoo knew that it’s just a matter of time before they jump into commitment. And he is genuinely happy for them. Adjacent to them were Junmyeon and a man from earlier. As far as the media is concerned both are in a relationship. That’s why he was stunned to see Kim Junmyeon as his date. Kyungsoo believed it for a second, remembering the initials from the text he received yesterday. 

“Are you okay?” Jongin stopped and stared at him. 

Being with the person you yearned for, why the hell not? Who would have thought traveling ten hours was worth it? Guess he owes his best friend, big time!

He tiptoed, giving Jongin a peek on the lips. 

“Getting a Kim and a daddy? It feels fucking amazing” he snickered. 

“I’ll show you what _‘fucking amazing’_ really feels baby.”

They made their way outside and Kyungsoo is confident that together - they’ll make it to the future, as well.

Guess dreams do come true. 

  
  
  


END.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that in this story Kyungsoo was exempted from the mandatory military service. He was a freshman when Jongin saw him on TV. On the other hand, Jongin was a junior (21). 
> 
>   
> Thank you so much for dropping by.  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated.  
> Stay Safe Everyone!


End file.
